


Само Совершенство

by Pandorra



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Франкенштейн создаёт творение, которое превосходит все его ожидания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Само Совершенство

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа была написана на заявку тура однострочников по Noblesse, располагающихся на ресурсе Diary.ru  
> Заявка: Франкенштейн/Рей. Франкенштейн - безумный ученый, Рей - его наилучшее творение. Влюбленность, NH! A+ (желателен POV Франкенштейна).

Длинные, густые чёрные ресницы дрогнули и распахнулись, открывая невероятной красоты глаза насыщенного, рубинового оттенка. Нежнейшая кожа благородного алебастра покрылась едва заметным румянцем жизни, чувственные губы дрогнули и приоткрылись, крылья прямого, идеальной формы носа затрепетали, когда Он сделал первый вдох.  
Франкенштейн захлебнулся словами и эмоциями, восторг переполнял его. Учёному казалось, что неистово, дико бьющееся сердце разорвёт грудь. У него получилось! Он создал Совершенство! Он, просто человек и учёный, обскакал Бога, создав существо, в тысячи, миллионы раз превосходящее тварей Божьих. Значит, он сам Бог!  
Франкенштейну хотелось смеяться – громко, заливисто, во всю силу лёгких. Хотелось взлететь, выпустить свою силу, устроить кровавую жатву и принести жертвы во славу своего творения.  
Совершенство! Совершенство! От такой красоты захватывало дух. Франкешнтейн создавал Его с учётом своих вкусов. Подбирал черты лица, которые считал красивыми. Цвет и длину волос, которая казалась ему элегантной. Тело, которое ему хотелось бы сжимать в объятиях.  
И теперь, наблюдая, как его творение, медленно и нечеловечески красиво двигаясь, садится и оглядывает мир вокруг, Франкенштейн начал понимать, что наделал. Учёный смотрел на своё создание и чувствовал, что его собственные ноги подкашиваются, руки дрожат, а горло сдавливает от невозможности вымолвить и слова. На глазах выступили слёзы, когда, сам не понимая себя, он опустился на колени перед своим творением и прошептал:  
\- Ваше имя – самое элегантное и достойное только вас. Вы – Кадис Этрама ди Райзел. И вам суждено стать самым совершенным созданием на этой земле… Мой Мастер.


End file.
